A Beautiful Girl Named Carrie
by Leo Rodriguez
Summary: I love her so much. I can't stop thinking about her. I should ask her out. Nah! What am I thinking! She could reject me. Word could go that I asked her out. No. I'll never know if I don't ask her. Well, it's time.


_**Chapter 1: School**_

_Part 1: The Dream_

You're probably wondering why I married Carrie Booregard. You want to know? Well, for starters, I'm Gumball Watterson. There's a reason I loved Carrie. But let's start at the beginning, shall we?

It was a normal day at school. Me, Darwin, and my cousin, CJ Watterson, were walking down a hallway, when we see the people we never wanted to see in this corridor.  
Tobias, Jamie, and worst of all, Tina.

We turned around, but they noticed us too quickly. It was too late...

"Hey wimps," Tobias taunted," Loser hallway is around back, not here."

I was worried sick now. My cousin CJ turned around to defend us Wattersons.

"Well," CJ began," At least I don't look like a fat rainbow cloud that came out of a unicorn's butt."

Darwin and I shared a little snicker.

"Why I oughta..." Tobias literally just lunged right at CJ, but he dodged, causing Tobias to face plant into the hallway floor.

Tobias walked away, off balance to the nurse's office.

"Let's go," Jamie said, turning around," These guys aren't man enough to defend themselves anyway."

They walked off onto their victory. But once we couldn't see them, everything went blank.

_'It's too dark! Hello?! Anybody here?! It's me, Gumball Watterson!'_

_'Hey Gumball'_

_'Who-who's there?'_

_'It's me.'_

_'Well, could you tell me who you are at least?'_

_'Follow my voice, Gumball.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Hi Gumball.'_

_'Carrie?! Is that you?!'_

_'Yes Gumball.'_

_'Why are we here?'_

_'I have something to tell you.'_

_'What is it Carrie? You can tell me anyhting.'_

_'I love you.'_

"WHAT?!"

"Woah, Gumball," CJ told me," You just woke up."

"Really? What happened?"

"Tobias gave you a good knock out, but we finally woke you up," Darwin was there too.

So I got up, and we all walked out of the nurse's office. I took a deep breath. I was going to tell CJ and Darwin about Carrie being in my dream during my knock out stage, but I just turned my head forward.

"Were you gonna say something?" my cousin asked me.

"I-It's nothing," I said, too embarrassed to say about my knock out dream.

"Oh, come on Gumball!" Darwin was also pretty curious.

"Fine," I gave up holding them back," but promise not to tell anyone?"

Darwin and CJ turned around, then back. They could handle it.

"Okay, meet me underneath the visitor side bleachers on the football field," I strictly said," and don't bring anyone else with you."

"Alright, see ya after school," CJ ran off onto his 6th period class.

**Part 2: The Ambush**

AT 8TH PERIOD...

I just came out of science. Darwin and I got a chemical assignment. We had to make a molecule of any combination of atoms. I was paired with Carrie. I was actually quite happy with that decision. I thought now was my chance to actually ask out Carrie. I was afraid, yet cofident at the same time. I had no idea which to actually be nervous, or completely sure of myself. Well, I gotta go to the meeting point.

"What are you and Carrie gonna make for a molecule?" Darwin asked me.

"We didn't get time to discuss anything yet," I said," I thnk we might make a carbon fiber molecule."

"Really?" Darwin said, suspiciously," What about a love molecule?"

"Shut up," I said with a tint of red on my face.

We were at the meeting point.

"Where's CJ?" Darwin asked.

"Oh, he's probably still at gym. You know how long it takes to change, right," I said.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden, Darwin and I got splashed with a whole lot of water. We looked up. It was Banana Joe, Bobert, and a few other guys.

"Hey, Watterson!" a kid said," You're just a big loser. Might as well kill yourself right now!"

I broke down into tears. I couldn't believe kids would do this to me. I felt dirty. I felt useless. I feel like a plate full of food. You throw away your food, but then you finally realize it's too late.

But why me? What did I ever do that was so bad? Why can't they pick on someone that's done something to them? I didn't have an answer to that.

"Aw... Come on Gumball! Lighten up. It's just some kids. Don't let them get you down," Darwin was trying to cheer me up.

"(sniff) You're not helping!" I said with tears in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks," Those kids are right. Maybe I should kill myself. Darwin, tell mom, dad, Anais,  
CJ, and, (sniff) Penny, that I love them all."

I then ran off, wondering how to kill myself. I was struggling whether to do it or not.

"Gumball wait!" CJ and Darwin were chasing after me.

I just kept running.

"They've stopped following me," I said with tears in my eyes," Do they even care about me?"

I just sat down in front of the school. Wondering if killing myself is actually worth it.

"UGH! I can't believe they'd do this to me!" Carrie yelled.

I could barely hear her over the music I was playing, Joker and The Thief by Wolfmother.

"What happened?" I asked.

"NONE OF YOUR..." she paused. She finally noticed I was soaking wet," Gumball what happened?!"

I just sat there, letting tears flow down my cheeks.

"I got ambushed."

"By who?" she asked sincerely.

"Banana Joe," I said, I leaned on her shoulder. She now had a blushed face," Why would they do this to me?"

Carrie let a tear roll down her cheek too. I could feel it on the top of my head. I looked up. Her face was brighter than before," Penny stuffed me in my locker."

I looked at her wide eyed," P-... P-Penny did this?"

She looked at me, closed her eyes and sighed," Gumball, I know you like her so much, but take my advice. She will reel you in, and make you suffer."

I looked at the ground," Okay. What about our science assignment?"

"What about a carbon fiber molecule?" Carrie suggested, I looked up at her. She still had that beautiful face.

"You read my mind," I said holding her hands," Carrie, I think this could be a start to something. Something beautiful. Don't you?"

She looked to her left, then her right, hoping something would save her from the embarrassment. Nothing.

"Gumball," she began, I was worried what she would say," I think we should just be friends. F-For now, I mean. I'll protect you. And you protect me."

"Just you and me," and I gave her a hug, and her face blushed," Sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

She just looked at me, and nodded.

"One point for Watterson!" I said," See ya tomorrow, Carrie."

"See ya Gumball!" she said back," I think I love him."


End file.
